Chocolate In the Library
by MidnightQuidditch
Summary: A one-shot about Harry and Ginny enjoying chocolate in the library. Plot is mine but characters etc. belong to J.K Rowling. H/G Minor Hermione bashing.


Chocolate In the Library

Ginny Weasley was late. She had slept late after sneaking into the kitchens last night with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Sigh. She still couldn't believe that after years of putting her elbow in the butter dish and stammering whenever he was near, she was HIS girlfriend. Ginny! Stop thinking about him right now! You're late, remember! "Oh, shit!"She swore as she almost tripped over the fallen clothes of her roommates.

She ran out of the Gryffindor common room, finding Harry waiting for her with a piece of buttered toast in his hand and a smirk on his face."Good morning, Gin", he greeted her.

"Meet me in the library after your classes. Bye, Gin!", he said running away after pecking me on the cheek. I stood dazed for a minute after taking off in the direction of the west wing.

In all of Ginny's classes all the professors were stressing on the nearing OWLS. So, now she had a pile of homework waiting for her and she also had to study for her Arithmacy and Ancient Runes test. She nearly groaned in frustration when Snape took 30 points away from Gryffindor "for sheer dumbness and lack of concentration", in the ugly git's words. _Ugh I'd be lucky if I don't collapse in the next class. I've half the minds to Bat-Boogey hex anyone who talks to me._

After the classes for the day were over, Ginny hurried to the common room to have an early start on her homework. Her mood was beginning to get better but that was before Hermione caught up to her.

"Hey Ginny. Where are you going? I have something to help you for the OWLs" _,_ said Hermione.

"Oh hi Hermione didn't see you there. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to the library", Ginny didn't have the time to sit around and chat with Hermione.

"Take this", said Hermione handing her a piece of charmed parchment.

"What's this Hermione?"

"I made a study timetable for your OWLs so you can have time for everything: Quidditch, homework, studies and also spending time with Harry." As soon as Hermione had said 'timetable', beside them Harry and Ron chuckled loudly which only increased Ginny's rage.

This was all she could take and Ginny finally had enough, so she exploded.

"So you don't think I'm capable of handling myself do you, Hermione? You think that you can just butt into people's lives and decide what's right or wrong for them? I can do it myself, thank you. Not everyone can be as smart as you are Hermione. Stop rubbing it in." Ginny screamed in Hermione's face.

Ginny stamped out of the common room going to the library to study in peace. She only had 4 hours till dinner and didn't want to waste time.

Harry ran after Ginny, trying to figure out where she went. He checked the Marauder's Map (which he as carrying around to figure out where Malfoy was disappearing to). He found her dot at the library. _That girl's fast_ , he thought and hurried to the library.

A few minutes later, Harry found Ginny in one of the lone tables of the library, furiously writing on a piece of parchment.

"Harry, go away!"Ginny said without even looking in Harry's direction.

"Gin, I'm not here to scold to you or anything."

"Oh, really?"

"I wanted to sit near my girlfriend and anyways as soon as you left Ron and Hermione started bickering." This statement brought a small smile to her face, and lightened up her mood.

"Can we not talk about the common room scene now, please?"

"Anyways, since I was already planning on calling you near the lake to enjoy my treats from the last Hogsmeade trip which Miss Weasley couldn't attend because she was serving detention to Filch for setting dung bombs in the corridors." He said with a smirk.

"Hey it's not my fault that Malfoy and his cronies met me when I was in a foul mood."

"Okay, okay calm down. By the way, I brought Honeyduke's finest dark chocolate for you." whispered Harry.

"You knew they were my favorite?" Ginny asked.

"Oh come on… I was always watching you. At the starting of the year I was very curious to know every single detail about you."

"Hmm, I already knew everything about you by then. Guess you were a bit slow on the not so subtle hints I kept on dropping."

"Ah Gin, I'm starting to think that you don't want this chocolaty goodness," said Harry waving the chocolate bar in front of her face the wonderful smell making her forget about her Arithmacy essay due on Wednesday and her determination to study.

"But maybe I shouldn't even be here, right Gin? I think you need to complete an essay and study for her OWLs…" Harry trailed off teasing his distracted girlfriend.

"Noo, Harry I'm so sorry you know I didn't mean that right? I was so irritated at Hermione that time that I didn't realize what I was saying."

"Someone's very eager to break the rules..."

"Oh shush Harry, c'mon give me my bar! I thought you knew better to deny a girl her chocolate."

"Ginny! You're a girl!" teased Harry.

"Prat"

"Git"

"Am not"

"Is too"

"Haarryy.." Ginny whined craving chocolate more than anything now.

Harry finally gave in and handed Ginny her chocolate bar.

Madam Pince who was walking in and around aisles in the library saw them and came up to them in rage.

Harry who saw this, quickly grabbed Ginny's hand and both of them dashed out of the library, Madam Pince hot on their chase.

Harry suddenly remembered last year after Sirius's death, Ginny had found him alone in the library mopping over Sirius and had shared her Easter eggs with him making him momentarily forget about his loss.

He quickly glanced behind and saw that Madam Pince had disappeared, probably back to the library. He pulled Ginny behind a nearby tapestry and kissed her with so much passion that it left Ginny dizzy.

"What was that all about?"Ginny asked.

"Remember last Easter, you and me in the library eating chocolate eggs."

"Oh so you mean me bringing you out of your brooding and again Madam Pince chasing us with her duster." Ginny was in peals of laughter by now.

Harry couldn't help but thank his lucky stars that a girl like Ginny was his girlfriend, best friend and mate. She was simply amazing, making him feel loved and cared for after so many years of the Dursley's hatred for him. She always knew how to bring him out of his many moods and was very fun to be with.

Now Harry finally understood 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'- Love.


End file.
